Waiting
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Intinya, Joonmyeon selalu ada dan setia menunggunya. Dan hebatnya, Zhang Yixing membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadarinya./ EXO;; SuLay; Suho—Lay./ GS.


A SuLay Fanfiction

AU, Typo, Gender-switch, etc

**-Waiting-**

(Loluuuuu)

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

Joonmyeon sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sambil membawa payung berwarna _dark blue_ yang melindunginya dari hujan yang kini turun semakin deras saja. Kedua bola matanya mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu, namun tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan.

Menunggu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak awal ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Waktu itu, ia sekelas dengan seorang wanita berambut _brunette_ dengan _dimple smile_ yang membuatnya tertarik setengah mati. Joonmyeon mencoba mendekatinya dan berhasil menjadi sahabat dekat seorang Zhang Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lagi mengingat _tittle_ "sahabat dekat" yang melingkupi dirinya dan Yixing. Joonmyeon tidak mau munafik. Ia menyukai Yixing, _anni_, mencintainya, dan ia ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Joonmyeon menyerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk Yixing. Tapi _princess_ Changsa itu menyerahkan hatinya untuk seorang Wu Yifan yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah menghiraukan perasaannya. Oh ayolah, Joonmyeon bukan orang yang sok tahu, ia bersahabat dekat dengan Yifan-dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris, dan ia tahun Kris sangat terobsesi dengan adik sepupunya, Huang Zitao. Selama ini, yang ada dipikiran kepala lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu hanya adik sepupunya yang imut dengan mata pandanya itu. Dan kabar terakhir yang Joonmyeon dengar, mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bicara tentang Kris dan Tao, ingatan Joonmyeon kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat wanita berambut _brunette_ itu datang kerumahnya dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Joonmyeon tahu apa penyebabnya, karena sebelumnya Tao telah menelfonnya kalau ia dan Kris sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan dengan _modus_nya—Joonmyeon menyebutnya gerak refleks, ia merengkuh wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

Joonmyeon meringis mengingatnya. Yixing tidak benar-benar berhenti menangis setelah satu jam, meskipun Joonmyeon telah membisikkan kata-kata penenang andalannya. Dan hal yang membuat hati Joonmyeon kembali tersayat ketikan mendengar wanita berambut _brunette_ itu berkata dengan senyum sendu diwajahnya;

_"Aku sedih, Joonmyeon. Tapi hatiku masih ada padanya."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Joonmyeon menghela nafas mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dan Joonmyeon kembali tenggelam dengan semua kegalauannya.

"Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon menegakkan kepalanya ketika suara yang tak asing itu memanggilnya. "Ya, Yixing! Jangan hujan-hujanan!"

Lelaki berwajah _angelic_ itu langsung berlari kearah Yixing yang dengan rileksnya berjalan ditengah hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya ini. Ia segera memberikan payungnya kepada Yixing, lalu melepas jas sekolah yang dipakainya, dan segera menyampirkannya dipundak Yixing.

"Kau ini, benar-benar deh. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Jangan berlebihan, Joonmyeon." Yixing tekekeh pelan. "Ah, _mianhae. _Tadi aku melihat Kris berlatih basket dulu, makanya aku lama. Entah kenapa aku masih terpaku pada sosoknya. Hehehe. _Mian_, aku pasti membuatmu lama menunggu..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Lalu ia bergumam. "Lagipula aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?"

"_Anni_. Ayo pulang, dan sampai dirumah jangan lupa langsung keramas dan pakai pakaian hangat."

Yixing kembali terkekeh. "_Arraseo. _Kau sangat pengertian, Joonmyeonie~ _gomawo_~"

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memandang langit sore yang terbentang dihadapannya. Kemudian lelaki itu menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Hal-hal seperti ini entah mengapa selalu membuatnya nyaman dan memikirkan seorang wanita yang selama hampir 5 tahun mengisi hari-harinya.

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Kini sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya. "... Yixing... Yixing... Yixing... Yixing... Yi-"

"Aku disini, Joonmyeon~"

Joonmyeon sontak melebarkan kedua matanya ketika suara lembut itu terdengar di telinga kanannya. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menengokkan kepala kearah kanan, dan didetik selanjutnya, ia terkejut ketika melihat wajah cantik Yixing terpampang di hadapannya.

"Yi-yixing... Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Yixing tersenyum, sangat manis. "Sejak kau menutup matamu... Dan mulai memanggil namaku, mungkin? Hehehe merindukanku, ya, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon langsung menolehkan kepalanya kedepan. "_A-aniyo_. Ada apa memanggilku kesini? Kau ada masalah?"

Yixing mengikuti Joonmyeon memandang langit sore dihadapannya. "Hmm. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja menyatakan cintaku pada Kris."

Dengan mata yang melebar maksimal, Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "_Jeongmal_?! Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Ish. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Yixing masih melihat kearah langit sore, ketika ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya agar aku bisa melepaskannya. Kris mengucapkan terima kasih, dan memberitahuku suatu rahasia yang hebatnya langsung menyadarkanku, betapa bodohnya aku selama ini."

Joonmyeon mentap Yixing penasaran. "Rahasia? Tentang apa? Apa itu menyakitimu?"

Yixing menggeleng, masih belum menatap Joonmyeon. "_Anni_. Aku malah merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya."

_/Kris tersenyum kearah Yixing. "Terima kasih telah menyukaiku. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."_

_Yixing menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "_Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya agar aku bisa melepasmu. Baik-baiklah dengan Tao, bagaimanapun, dia gadis yang baik dan sosok adik yang imut buatku."_

_"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu menjaganya." Tiba-tiba Kris tersenyum-mencurigakan, kearah Lay. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lay... Ingin tau sebuah rahasia?"_

_Yixing menaikkan alisnya, penasaran. "_Tell me_."_

_Kris mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Kau tahu, ada seorang lelaki yang aku kenal baik menunggu cintamu hampir 5 tahun." Kris menatap Lay yang membulatkan matanya. "Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bosan. Tidak pernah mengubris setiap pernyataan cinta dari wanita-wanita yang memujanya. Dia hanya selalu melihatmu dan menunggumu menyambut hatinya—_

—_tapi sayangnya kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya."_

_Entah ia kerasukan apa, tapi Yixing merasakan hatinya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dan otaknya tiba-tiba memunculkan nama seseorang."Nu-nuguya?"_

_"Kalau aku lebih suka memanggilnya, Suho. Kalau kau, Joonmyeon, _rite_?"_

_Dan rona merah di wajah Yixing tidak bisa dikendalikan./_

"Yixing? Yixing!"

Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "_Ne_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kata-kata Kris menyakitimu?"

Yixing menggeleng.

"Joonmyeonie, kau perhatian sekali padaku." Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya—Lay sedang menggodanya? Tetapi ia malah menorehkan senyum tulus. "Tentu saja. Kau sangat berarti buatku."

"Benarkah?" Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Kalau aku minta sebuah permintaan... Bisakah kau mengabulkannya?"

"Kalau bisa, akan aku penuhi." Ujarnya yakin.

"Berhentilah menungguku."

Mata Joonmyeon membesar untuk yang kedua kalinya. "_N-ne_?!"

"Berhentilah menungguku, Kim Joonmyeon. Berhentilah menunggu seorang Zhang Yixing. Kau mau sampai kapan menungguku? Kau tidak lelah?"

Ucapan datar seorang Zhang Yixing membuat Joonmyeon merasakan sebuah dentuman besar menghantamnya dan membuat dadanya sesak dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. "_Mi-mianhe_. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu mengganggumu. Aku minta maaf—"

"Berhentilah menunggu, dan bantu aku."

"—A-aku—apa?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Joonmyeon dan menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. "Bantu aku, Joonmyeon." Kemudian Yixing menarik nafas panjang. "Bantu aku untuk mencintaimu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu didalam sini yang meluap-luap saat aku bersamamu. Aku tahu ini aneh, karena Kris baru mengatakan padaku tadi, dan aku langsung menyadarinya, dan hatiku tak berhenti berdegup kencang memikirkannya. Memikirkan kamu. Aku tidak tahu aku kenapa, aku bingung, jujur saja. Tapi hatiku rasanya mau meledak kalau semakin memikirkanmu dan aku—"

"Woa, woa. Tenang, Xingie. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Pelan-pelan saja, _ne_?" Ucap Joonmyeon, kemudian mengusap lembut kedua bahu Yixing.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang berada dikedua bahunya. "_Gomawo_, Myeonie. _Gomawo, jeongmal_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menungguku. Karena selalu ada disampingku. Karena tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku, _gomawo_."

"_Cheonma_, Xingie. _My Pleasure_." Ujar Joonmyeon, tulus—lengkap dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Yixing melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi Joonmyeon. "_Gomawo. Gomawo. Gomawo. Saranghae_, Kim Joonmyeon."

"_Nado saranghae_, Zhang Yixing."

Dan Joonmyeon tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah yang terpampang dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

* * *

(note)

Jadi...aku me-repost ini, karena waktu itu dihapus oleh ffn. dan juga sedikit perubahan, yang mungkin gak ada pengaruhnya? huehehehe.

Review? Review? Review?~~~~


End file.
